


Point of View Writing (Third Person)

by Denise_F



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denise_F/pseuds/Denise_F
Summary: I am taking an online Romance Writing class and for lesson 4 we had to write a 300 word extension of a prompt. My instructor said "Very nice work. Kudos!" and I got full points! :D





	Point of View Writing (Third Person)

He stood in front of her and was about an inch away from her outdoor blanket that rested on the white sands of West Ireland. She observed his physical apperance and she could tell that he was about twenty years older than herself, but he looked about in the twenty-five to thirty range. He wore a Nike tank top that accentuated his huge arms and lean torso. He also wore blue jeans and "trainers" as they were called in Ireland. This all made the woman practically drool all over herself. She was snaped out of her eye gazing party when the man said something that wasn't yet clear to her. 

"Alright?" he asked.

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry," she said as she laughed nervously.

"It's quite alright. I came over because, well, I was having my afternoon run and after all the years that I have taken this route I have never seen a woman as beautiful as yourself."

The woman blushed and covered her mouth. "Wow! Well, thank you very much," she said through her wide smile.

"As we say here, no problem at all, at all!" he chuckled. The woman laughed along with him. "I'm always glad to let a woman know how much beauty she possesses." He flashed her a handsome smile. "So what brings you here, if I may ask."  


The woman sat in a more comfortable position. "I'm here on vacation with a few friends and I wanted a few moments alone on this gorgeous beach to get some reading in."

"Interesting!" he sat down next to her on her beach blanket, "I might have read it," he scooted closer to her and was knee to knee beside her, "let me see," he reached out to her for the book.

"It's actually on my iPad," she said as she hands him her device.


End file.
